News Feed
by Mrs.Abby.Jenner
Summary: Facebook! I know, not very original, but I really wanted to! Couples: Puckleberry, Fabrevans, Klaine, Brittana, Tike, Matt/Mercedes. Finn and Sugar bashing! Don't like, don't read! Rated T for language
1. Secrets, Poke Wars, and Fabrevans

News Feed

*This is a Klaine, Puckleberry, Fabrevans, and Brittana story. There will be Finn bashing. We're going to say that Mercedes and Sam did have a summer fling but then Sam moved and they broke up. Mercedes then reuinted with Matt from the 1st season and they got together, and Sam didn't get in between them because he still has feelings for Quinn.

**Rachel Berry **_went from being 'engaged' to being 'single'_

_Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, and __**11 others **__like this_

**Quinn Fabray: **I'm sorry Finn hurt you. If you need me, I'm here for you :)

_Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones like this_

**Kurt Hummel: **My step brother's an ass. I agree with Quinn ^^ we're here for you if you need us :) Love ya, Barbra

_Quinn Fabray likes this_

**Santana Lopez:** What happened with Pyramid Nipples?

_Noah 'Puck' Puckerman and Kurt Hummel like this_

**Finn Hudson: **Rach, please don't do this!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:** Dude, leave her alone

**Finn Hudson:** I blame you for this, Puckerman! We were perfectly happy until you came into the picture!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:** Correction, you were perfect until you cheated on Berry with Sugar! Not cool, dude.

_Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel, Quinn Fabray, and __**19 others**__ like this_

**Finn Hudson: **I did not cheat on Rachel!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Bull shit, Finnessa, I saw it. So did Rachel. You're not getting out of this mess that easily

**Finn Hudson: **Why were you even with Rachel? Maybe she was the one cheating on me! She's cheated on me with you before!

**Rachel Berry: **Get over yourself, Finn. I did not cheat on you with Noah. We were working on our project for Glee. I was planning to dedicate my song to you, but you can forget it now.

_Noah 'Puck' Puckerman likes this_

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:** Plus, Rachel wasn't mad at you. She cheated on you with me last time because she figured out you slept with Satan without telling her! So, technically, that was your fault

_Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez like this_

**Finn Hudson: **You're an asshole, Puckerman, and Rachel, I can't believe I forgave you for cheating on me, but you can't forgive me!

**Rachel Berry: **I didn't sleep with Noah though. You had no trouble sleeping with Sugar though…

_Quinn Fabray, Blaine Anderson, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, and __**5 others **__like this_

**Sam Evans: **Finn, just leave her alone. You're being a hypocrite, really. You got mad at Rachel and Quinn for cheating on you, but then you convince Quinn to cheat on me with you and then cheat on Rachel with Sugar. All you really want is attention.

_Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray like this_

**Quinn Fabray: **Leave her alone, Finn. Just accept that she isn't coming back around now…

_Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel, and __**7 others**__ like this_

/

**Kurt Hummel** – **Rachel Berry:** I'd sooner buy defying gravity!

_Rachel Berry likes this_

**Rachel Berry: **Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity!

**Kurt Hummel:** I think I'll try defying gravity

**Rachel Berry:** And you won't bring me down!

**Kurt Hummel:** Hope that cheered you up, Rachel :)

**Rachel Berry:** It did, thanks, Kurt!

/

**Quinn Fabray: **Sleepover with New Direction Girls! And Kurt :) _with __**Rachel Berry and 5 others**_

**Sugar Motta: **Why wasn't I invited?

_Finn Hudson likes this_

**Mercedes Jones: **^^Is she serious? 0_0

_Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, and __**6 others**__ like this_

**Sugar Motta:** I'm a part of the New Directions

**Santana Lopez: **But backstabbing bitches aren't allowed at our sleepovers. It just kind ruins everything

_Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Blaine Anderson, Rachel Berry, and __**14 others **__like this_

**Finn Hudson: **Then why is Santana invited?

_Sugar Motta likes this_

**Santana Lopez: **Listen here, Pillsbury Dough Boy, I was invited because I'm friends with everybody in Glee. Nobody, except for you, likes Sugar. Everyone now hates her. I'm still confused on why she's in the club. She can't sing.

_Brittany Pierce, Artie Abrams, Tina Cohen-Chang, and __**12 others **__like this_

/

**Kurt Hummel: **Truth or dare can get very interesting with these girls, right Rachie? ;)

_Brittany Pierce, Quinn Fabray, Tina Cohen-Chang, and __**2 others **__like this_

**Rachel Berry: **^^^^Dislike :(

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:** What's going on over there?

Brittany Pierce: Rachie just told us something really interesting :)

_**4 people**__ like this_

**Rachel Berry: **Only because the dare you gave me was the worst!

**Santana Lopez: **The secrets you spilled were priceless, I don't know how long Hummel will be able to contain his excitement :P

**Kurt Hummel: **Shut it, Satan,you can't contain your excitement either!

**Santana Lopez:** You're right. I just heard the best gossip I've heard since I heard Fabray was pregnant

**Rachel Berry: **It wasn't that much of a secret!

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **Yes it was, Rachel!

**Rachel Berry: **Just wait until it's my turn. You guys will spill some dirty secrets too

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **So it's a 'dirty' secret. As Santana would say, wanky ;)

_Santana Lopez likes this_

**Rachel Berry:** Shut up, Noah!

/

**Blaine Anderson **– **Kurt Hummel**: I hate you -_-

_Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones, and __**3 others**__ like this_

**Kurt Hummel: **Not my fault! Blame them!

**Rachel Berry: **Hahaha, it was our fault!

**Kurt Hummel:** See!

**Artie Abrams: **What happened?

**Santana Lopez: **We dared Kurt to (fake) break up with Blaine. Poor Blaine, he was close to crying!

**Blaine Anderson: **Shut up!

/

**Brittany Pierce: **Watching Titanic…Rachie just told me that there was actually a ship called the Titanic and it sank! Lord Tubbington was right :(

**Finn Hudson: **The Titanic is just a movie! It didn't really happen!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Google it, Hudson

**Tina Cohen Chang: **It's so sad! The music makes it worse!

_Mercedes Jones likes this_

**Kurt Hummel:** My heart will go on and on!

_Rachel Berry likes this_

/

**Rachel Berry – Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **I should warn you, I'm the Poke Master. I'm going to win this poke war! :)

_Noah 'Puck' Puckerman likes this_

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **In your dreams, Berry, I will not give up!

**Rachel Berry: **Well, neither will I, so I guess this might take a while :P

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **I guess it will, but no matter how long it goes on for, I'll always have the upper hand!

**Rachel Berry:** How? Is there a certain way to tell, Puckerman? ;)

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:** I poked you first, therefore, no matter how hard you try, I will always have more pokes on you! Ha!

**Rachel Berry: **Shut it Puckerman! :P

**Kurt Hummel: **You guys really need to be more subtle about this…

_Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, Mercedes Jones, and __**4 others**__ like this_

**Rachel Berry: **Subtle about what?

**Santana Lopez:** Are you serious, Berry?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:** What are you guys talking about?

**Quinn Fabray:** It has to do with what was said at my house yesterday :)

**Sam Evans:** I want to know what happened at that sleepover…

**Rachel Berry: **You won't find out, because the girls and Kurt were sworn to secrecy…and I will hunt them down if they tell ANYONE what I admitted to!

**Kurt Hummel: **You can't bottle it up forever, Rachie ;)

/

**Kurt Hummel – Blaine Anderson: **Wanna meet us the Lima Bean? :)

**Blaine Anderson: **Who's us?

**Kurt Hummel: **Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Tina, and Mercedes. Rachel would come but she's hanging out with Puckerman…

**Blaine Anderson: **I'd love to :). I'll meet you there in about 10 minutes

/

**Blaine Anderson: **I've thought about it, and I'm on board :) _with __**Kurt Hummel **__and __**5 others **_

_Kurt Hummel, Brittany Pierce, Mercedes Jones, and __**3 others **__like this_

**Rachel Berry:** What are you on board for?

**Blaine Anderson: **Just helping them with something

**Rachel Berry: **That sounds fun, can I help?

**Brittany Pierce: **Sorry, Rachie, only 6 people can!

**Rachel Berry: **Brittany…if this includes you, Santana, Kurt, Blaine, Quinn, Mercedes, and Tina, that's 7 people…

**Santana Lopez: **We needed another guy on the team

**Rachel Berry: **Could I at least know what it's for…?

**Tina Cohen-Change: **You'll find out soon enough :)

**Rachel Berry: **?

/

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman – Rachel Berry: **You wanna come help me babysit my sister?

**Rachel Berry: **I'd love to. I love Abby!

**Santana Lopez: **You guys are soooo clueless

_Quinn Fabray, Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson like this_

**Blaine Anderson: **Agreed ^^

**Rachel Berry: **What are you talking about?

**Kurt Hummel: **I've already told you…

**Rachel Berry: **You have not! I think I would remember something like that!

**Quinn Fabray: **Kurt told you at the sleepover. All of us agreed as you huddled in a corner, embarrassed

_Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson like this_

**Rachel Berry:** I did not huddle into a corner!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **You people are blowing up my notifications. Go have this conversation somewhere else!

**Santana Lopez: **Sorry, Puckerman. We would, but secretly, Rachel wants to have this conversation where she knows you'll see it

_Quinn Fabray, Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel, and __**4 others**__ like this_

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **I don't understand…

**Kurt Hummel: **She means, Puckerman, that Rachel claims to not want to talk about anything that happened at the sleepover, but really she does. She just wants you to figure out what she admitted to us.

**Rachel Berry: **Noah is that LAST person I would want to know

**Quinn Fabray:** Sure…

/

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: Rachel Berry **should tell me what she supposedly told the girls and Kurt at that damn sleepover!

_Brittany Pierce and Tina Cohen-Chang like this_

**Rachel Berry: **No she really shouldn't…and neither should anyone else!

**Brittany Pierce: **Why not, Rachie? You'd be so much happier! Like me and Santana! Or Kurt and Blaine! Or Tina and Mike! Or Quinn and Sam!

_Santana Lopez and Kurt Hummel like this_

**Rachel Berry: **Quinn and Sam aren't together anymore, Britt…

**Brittany Pierce: **No Ken and Barbie? :(

**Quinn Fabray: **No Ken or Barbie, sorry Britt

**Santana Lopez: **It's okay, Britt-Britt! They'll get back together soon!

**Sam Evans: **^^Excuse me?

**Rachel Berry: **Don't deny it, Sam :P You still love Quinn!

**Quinn Fabray: **Really? I hate you people -_-

**/**

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman – Santana Lopez: **You obviously want to tell me about what Rachel admitted…So tell me!

**Santana Lopez: **Berry will KILL me if I say anything!

_Rachel Berry likes this_

**Santana Lopez: **^^Wtf! Rachel! Why'd you like that?

**Rachel Berry: **Because, I will kill you if you tell Noah!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Please, Rachel! I know that it has to do with us being a couple…

_Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray, and Santana Lopez like this_

_**Rachel Berry:**_Who told you?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Mike told me

**Rachel Berry: **What? How'd he find out?** Tina** did you tell Mike?

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **No, I didn't. I knew you'd hurt me

**Mike Chang: **Blaine told me

**Rachel Berry:** **KURT!** DID YOU TELL BLAINE?

**Kurt Hummel: **I was one of the people that told him…

**Rachel Berry: **Was that what you guys talked about when you all met at the Lima Bean?

**Quinn Fabray: **Maybe…

**Brittany Pierce: **Why are you saying maybe, Quinn? It was us.

**Rachel Berry: **I hate you people -_-

**Blaine Anderson: **At least they didn't actually tell Puck what you admitted

**Rachel Berry: **But they did tell someone! After they said they wouldn't!

**Santana Lopez: **We're sorry, but the secret needs to come out soon! Or else Britt-Britt will literally cry!

_Brittany Pierce likes this_

/

**Quinn Fabray – Sam Evans: **I'm sorry that my friends can be…out there…

_Sam Evans likes this_

**Sam Evans: **It's fine, I understand.

**Brittany Pierce: **Ken and Barbie!

_Santana Lopez likes this_

**Quinn Fabray:** No, B, no Ken and Barbie

**Brittany Pierce: **You guys are confusing me…

**Santana Lopez: **Britt, they're confusing everyone…

_Rachel Berry likes this_

/

Private message from **Rachel Berry **to **Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, Mercedes Jones, Tina Cohen-Chang, Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Mike Chang, and Artie Abrams **

Subject: **Quinn and Sam**

Okay, this is ridiculous. Sam and Quinn are obviously still in love, and we need to find a way to get them to realize that. Well, more like get them to realize that the other still loves them. The only reason they broke up before was because of Finn. And Finn's far from the picture now. They'd be really happy now. And I know that I'm not the only one who thinks this. San, Britt, Tina, Mercedes and Kurt, you remember when we were playing Truth or Dare and we asked Mercedes about her relationship with Sam? Well, did any of you notice the look in Quinn's eyes when Mercedes admitted to having a summer fling? Quinn looked crushed. She still loves him. And I've seen the way he looks at her during Glee Club. They would be so much happier if they got back together.

**Mercedes Jones: **I saw how hurt she was, that's why I changed the subject so quickly. I felt bad for her. I really did think they were cute together. And she seemed the happiest when she was with him, no offence Puck.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **^^None taken, I agree. She only stayed with me cause I knocked her up. Plus, I have my eyes on someone new, sort of.

**Kurt Hummel: **^^I smell Puckleberry

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **Oh Thank God! I thought I was the only one who could smell that! :)

**Rachel Berry: **I hate you people! But back to the matter at hand, how do we get them together?

**Santana Lopez: **Well, let's see. The Duets completion got them together, why not convince Schue to have another one

**Rachel Berry: **Excellent idea, San! But how do we know they'll end up as partners?

**Santana Lopez: **Well, all of us simply have to pair up with someone before they ask. And they won't want to sing with Sugar or Finn, so they'll end up being partners.

**Rachel Berry: **You have a point. Maybe we should partner up now so if either of them ask us, we don't screw up and have two of us say the same person.

**Santana Lopez: **Okay, jut say who you want as your partner. I want Brittany

**Brittany Pierce:** Yay!

**Mike Chang: **Tina :)

**Kurt Hummel: **Blaine and I haven't had a duet in a while, so I'll take him :)

**Santana Lopez: **Wanky!

**Kurt Hummel: **Really, Satan, really?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **I call Berry! We've only have 1 duet! And we killed it!

**Rachel Berry: **Agreed!

**Artie Abrams: **Sweet Mercedes is my partner!

**Mercedes Jones: **Usually we only sing together in group numbers.

**Rachel berry: **Great, everything's settled, let Plan Fabrevans be put into action!

*So do you like it so far? Please tell what you do like about it and what you don't. Thanks! :)


	2. Blackmail Material and Matt

News Feed

*This is a Klaine, Puckleberry, Fabrevans, and Brittana story. There will be Finn bashing. We're going to say that Mercedes and Sam did have a summer fling but then Sam moved and they broke up. Mercedes has her boyfriend, and Sam didn't get in between them because he still has feelings for Quinn

**Finn Hudson – Rachel Berry: **Will you please be my partner for the duets competition? :)

**Rachel Berry: **I would, but I can't. I hate you! Sorry!

_Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Quinn Fabray, Sam Evans and __**9 others **__like this_

**Finn Hudson: **Well then, who's gonna be your partner? No one likes you

**Mercedes Jones: **^^Oh hell to the no! You better watch your back, white boy! We all love Rachel more than you ever did. Sure, we've all hated her at one point, but hey, that's over now!

_Rachel Berry likes this_

**Rachel Berry: **And for your information, Noah is going to be my partner

_Noah 'Puck' Puckerman likes this_

**Finn Hudson: **He's a manwhore, Rach. Be careful!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **First of all, I'm surprised you know the word manwhore. It's a big word for you, Finnessa, congrats! Second, I've changed and if I ever dated Rachel again, I would treat her a lot better than you and St. James did. And third, you are a fucking hypocrite!

_Rachel Berry, Mike Chang, Kurt Hummel, and __**10 others **__like this_

**Rachel Berry: **Thank you Noah. And for the record, Noah was the only boyfriend who treat me right, so there Finn.

**Finn Hudson: **You dated for a week!

**Rachel Berry: **Best week of my life!

_Noah 'Puck' Puckerman likes this_

**Noah Puck Puckerman: **Agreed, the girl can kiss.

**Blaine Anderson: **Puck is right. And Rachel, I'm offended that I'm not the best boyfriend that you ever had :(

**Rachel Berry: **Well you weren't. I kissed you and then you said you were 100% gay. You are just lucky that I think you and Kurt are such a cute couple :)

_Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson like this_

**Finn Hudson:** Rachel only dated you, Puckerman, because she was desperate! And she only dated Jesse because she wanted to get back at me! She 'dated' Blaine because she wanted somebody to love her. So you weren't really boyfriends…

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **I'll give you that point Hudson, but who was it really who took her virginity?

**Rachel Berry: **Noah!

**Kurt Hummel: **Whoa, whoa, whoa. You told me you lost it to Finn! When did you lose it to Puckerman?

**Rachel Berry: **Thanks, Noah, for posting that on Facebook! And I lied, Kurt. I thought you'd think I was a whore or something.

**Kurt Hummel: **Holy crap!

**Finn Hudson: **You lied to me, Rach? How could you?

**Rachel Berry: **I didn't exactly lie. I just told you I didn't sleep with Jesse and that was true. I was actually going to tell you, but then I learned that you slept with Santana, so I kept it from you.

**Kurt Hummel: **Did it happen when you dated him

**Rachel Berry: **After…

**Finn Hudson: **Did you cheat?

**Rachel Berry: **No, I'm not you. It was after you told me you didn't want to date me, before I met Jesse.

**Kurt Hummel: **There is hope for Puckleberry :)

_Blaine Anderson, Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, and __**5 others **__like this_

**Finn Hudson: **I can't believe you!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **I can't believe you didn't notice that she wasn't a virgin…you really are a dumbass…

_Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry like this_

/

**Quinn Fabray: **How come all of the New Directions have partners for the Duet Competition except for me?

_Rachel Berry likes this_

**Finn Hudson: **You can be my partner ;)

**Quinn Fabray: **As Mercedes would sayhell to the no! I'm not going down that road again!

_Mercedes Jones likes this_

**Santana Lopez: **I don't think Trouty Mouth has a partner.

**Sam Evans: **I don't, and I'll be your partner, Quinn. If you'd like, that is…

**Quinn Fabray: **I'd love that, Sam, I'd rather not be partnered with Finn or Sugar

/

**Private Message From Before**

**Rachel Berry: **Phase 1, complete :) This is gonna be easy

**Santana Lopez: **Agreed

/

**Brittany Pierce: **Practicing with Santana! We're singing Domino by Jessie J! :)

_Santana Lopez likes this_

**Quinn Fabray: **You guys are gonna kill that song!

**Brittany Pierce: **Why would we want to kill a song? That's not very nice Quinn

**Santana Lopez: **She means that we're gonna do really good, Britt

**Brittany Pierce: **Why we would be really good at killing a song?

**Quinn Fabray: **Nevermind…

/

**Kurt Hummel: **Duets Competition went great! I think either Puck and Rachel will win or Quinn and Sam.

_Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Sam Evans, Rachel Berry, and Quinn Fabray like this_

**Rachel Berry: **Thank you, Kurt. I think Noah and I did rather well with our rendition of 'Just a Kiss'. We are quite good at Lady Antebellum songs. But Quinn and Sam did really good with 'What Can I Say' by Carrie Underwood and Sons of Sylvia.

**Quinn Fabray: **Thanks Kurt, Rachel. I think everybody did well, except for Sugar and Finn. Finn looked like he had to take a crap the whole time :P And Sugar can't sing worth crap, so it looks like they are perfect for each other! Good for them!

_16 people like this_

/

**Rachel Berry: **Yay for Quinn and Sam! You won again!

_Quinn Fabray and Sam Evans like this_

_/_

**Private Message From Before**

**Noah 'Puck'** **Puckerman:** Phase 2 complete ;)

/

**Brittany Pierce – Rachel Berry:** When is Puckleberry going to happen again? -_-

_Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray, Tina Cohen-Chang and __**3 others **__like this_

**Rachel Berry:** What?

**Brittany Pierce: **You told us at Quinn's sleepover that you love him! Silly, did you not remember that?

_Kurt Hummel, Quinn Fabray, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, and __**5 others **__like this_

**Rachel Berry:** Brittany!

**Brittany Pierce: **Yeah, Rachie? :)

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **I almost scrolled past this post. Then I saw Puckleberry and I'm glad I did…So, Rachel, have something to tell me? ;)

_Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez like this_

**Rachel Berry: **Quinn! Santana! Why'd you like this?

**Santana Lopez: **Because your secret finally came out…

**Quinn Fabray: **And it wasn't us that did it, so you can't kill us.

**Santana Lopez: **And you can't kill Brittany because one, I'd kill you. And Britt didn't know any better. Don't get mad at her. She just wanted to know when her favorite couple was going to get back together.

**Brittany Pierce: **Wait, Rachie's mad at me? I'm sorry Rachie! I just wanted to know when Puckleberry was coming back. I didn't know that I would make you mad. Please don't unfriend me :(

**Rachel Berry: ***Sigh* It's fine, Brittany, I'll get over it…

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Berry, stop trying to ignore the real situation at hand!

**Quinn Fabray: **Puck, you probably won't hear from Rachel for a while. She's going to avoid you until she thinks you've forgotten

**Rachel Berry:** ^^Not true!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:** Well, sucks for her, cause I'm not going to forget any time soon ;)

/

**Quinn Fabray: **Going to use our Breadstix gift card :) _with __**Sam Evans**_

_Rachel Berry, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel and __**6 others**__ like this_

/

**Sam Evans: **New Directions:** Quinn** and I figured out what you guys were planning…You should stop telling Brittany things…

_Quinn Fabray likes this_

**Santana Lopez: **Come on, it's pretty obvious that you love each other. I feel bad for coming between you guys last year.

**Brittany Pierce: **KEN AND BARBIE!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Trouty Mouth, admit you love Quinn and we can all just move on with our lives. It's that easy

**Sam Evans: **Okay, Puckerman, I'll admit it once you admit to loving Rachel

_Santana Lopez likes this_

**Santana Lopez: **Nice try, Sam, not gonna happen. Puck won't just say that.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Wanna bet, Satan?

**Santana Lopez: **Sure. Oh and we all know that Rachel is sitting on the edge of her chair, just waiting for Puckerman to say it.

_Quinn Fabray likes this_

**Santana Lopez: **And Quinn's waiting for it too, so that way, Sam will admit to loving her.

**Rachel Berry: **I am not, San!

**Quinn Fabray: **And neither am I!

**Santana Lopez: **See boys, you have them hook, line, and sinker. Did you notice how fast they responded? Within seconds after I pressed enter.

_Tina Cohen-Chang, Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson like this_

**Rachel Berry:** …You really are the devil…

_Quinn Fabray likes this _

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Yes, she really is

**Santana Lopez: **I'm trying to help you people… Now Puckerman or Trouty Mouth better say something.

**Quinn Fabray: **Leave it alone, Lopez!

**Santana Lopez: **Chill, Tubbers, one of them will break eventually. Puck, Sam, it's not like you're spilling a big secret, we all already know!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Fine, I admit it, I'm in love with Rachel Berry! I have been for a long time now!

_Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce and __**13 others**__ like this_

**Rachel Berry: **We need to talk, Noah. Now.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Figured. Message me. Hey, Sam, you're turn.

**Santana Lopez: **Puckleberry bitches!

**Sam Evans: **Nah, I'd rather tell Quinn in person.

_Quinn Fabray likes this._

/

**Private Messaging:**

**Rachel Berry: **Did you really mean it…?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **What makes you think that I don't?

**Rachel Berry: **A lot of things actually…I could make a list.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **What's on that list?

**Rachel Berry: **I'm Rachel Berry, I'm not very pretty, or nice, or funny, or anything really.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Bull shit.

**Rachel Berry: **What?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Listen I may not talk about my feelings a lot…But I fucking love you Rachel. I love everything about you. I love your personality. I love your temper (even though you scare me sometimes). I love your laugh (it's fucking contagious). I love your attitude. I love your singing voice, I never get tired of it. And you're gorgeous. You're eyes are beautiful, you're hair is like fucking silk, yeah, that damn soft. And sure, you're not the sweetest girl, but I love that about you. You're critical, you're kinda mean, and you're crazy, but you're perfect and I love you.

**Rachel Berry: **You better get your ass over to my house right now.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **….Why? Are you mad? Is that why you cussed? Please don't hurt me. I may be a badass but you slap really damn hard!

**Rachel Berry: **I'm not mad Noah :) I just want you to come over so I can say what I have to say in person. Plus, I kinda want to make out ;)

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:** Be over in 5!

**Rachel Berry: **:) Oh, and Noah?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Yeah?

**Rachel Berry: **I love you too, :)

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **And the Lima Loser gets the girl!

**Rachel Berry: **The Lima Loser didn't get the girl…what are you talking about?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **What? -_-

**Rachel Berry: **Finn didn't get the girl, you did… :)

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **That scared me for a second!

**Rachel Berry: **Shut up, and get over here!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **No complaints there!

/

**Kurt Hummel – Rachel Berry: **Why is your relationship status still 'single'? -_-

_Blaine Anderson, Rachel Berry, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, and __**10 others **__like this_

**Finn Hudson: **Because she still loves me :)

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Nope, that's not it at all. She's just been a little preoccupied…;)

_Santana Lopez likes this_

**Rachel Berry: **Noah!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Yeah, babe?

_Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry, and Quinn Fabray like this_

**Rachel Berry: **Get off Facebook…now.

_Noah 'Puck' Puckerman likes this_

**Santana Lopez: **And why's that, Berry?

**Rachel Berry: **Shut it, Satan!

**Santana Lopez: **You should be thanking me! I got Puckerman to admit that he loved you! You're welcome!

**Rachel Berry: **Thank you….now shut it! :)

**Santana Lopez: **You like it

**Rachel Berry: **I hate you

/

**Quinn Fabray **is now in a relationship with **Sam Evans**

_Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez, Mercedes Jones, and _**9 others **_like this_

**Rachel Berry: **Finally :)

**Quinn Fabray: **Now it's your turn to update your relationship status :)

**Rachel Berry: **Don't make this about me! :)

**Kurt Hummel: **I've never heard that from her before…I'm scared. ^^Who are you and what have you done with Rachel?

_Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray and Blaine Anderson like this_

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Trust me, Hummel, she's definitely Rachel ;)

**Kurt Hummel: **I don't want to know what you mean by that. I feel as though it'd be dirty…

**Santana Lopez: **That's because it is. But Kurt's right, none of us need to know what goes down in the bedroom ;)

**Rachel Berry: **Let's stay on the topic, which is Fabrevans

**Quinn Fabray: **Fabrevans?

**Rachel Berry: **Fabray and Evans together. It's your and Sam's couple name! It was either that or Quam.

**Quinn Fabray: **Fabrevans it is, Quam sounds weird…

_Sam Evans likes this_

/

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **is now in a relationship

_Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray, Mike Chang, and __**11 others**__like this_

**Brittany Pierce: **PUCKLEBERRY!

_Santana Lopez, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Rachel Berry and __**12 others **__like this_

**Santana Lopez: **Looks like our plan worked

**Rachel Berry: **What plan?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Oh, come on, Rach. We both know they were planning something to get us together. Who knew it would actually work…?

_Rachel Berry likes this_

**Blaine Anderson: **Don't underestimate us because we obviously succeeded

_Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray and __**3 others **__like this_

**Mercedes Jones: **Why does it only say 'In a relationship'? Not 'In a relationship with Rachel Berry'?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **She hasn't responded to my relationship request

**Kurt Hummel: **Rachel Barbra Berry, you better change your freaking relationship status before I come over to your house and change it for you!

_Rachel Berry likes this_

**Rachel Berry: **I will, I promise!

**/**

**Quinn Fabray **posted a video _with_ _**Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry**_

Title: A Little Wizard of Oz from Rachel and Kurt :)

Description: Just a little video I took at the beginning of the year. I was still Goth, but I figured I could use it to blackmail them somehow…too bad they're just so damn good :)

_Blaine Anderson, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Sam Evans, and __**8 others **__like this_

**Kurt Hummel: **…You can certainly still use this for blackmail…Rachel, did you know she was there?

**Rachel Berry: **Nope…and if I would've known, I would've grabbed her phone and deleted this video. Our voices sound incredible, but we look awful

**Kurt Hummel: **Speak for yourself, I happened to like my outfit that day!

_Blaine Anderson likes this_

**Rachel Berry: **I'm talking about the witch hats and broomsticks…and the choice of song, a little childish

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Babe, you attempted to do a Miley Cyrus song at one point…that's childish. ^^ This is adorable ;)

**Rachel Berry: **Thank you Noah :) and I would have sung that song better than Miley herself if I hadn't come down with laryngitis.

**Blaine Anderson: **I agree with Puck, this is adorable.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **See, no blackmail material here, trust me, I would know.

**Mercedes Jones: **Does anyone remember when Kurt and Rachel hated each other? Kurt would barely look at her, let alone sing a duet with her…

**Kurt Hummel: **Our diva off :)

**Blaine Anderson: **I wish I could've seen it…:)

**Mercedes Jones: **Mine and Rachel's was more epic.

**Quinn Fabray: **You two looked like you were gonna kill each other…but it was pretty epic :)

/

**Finn Hudson – Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **What makes you think you can steal my girl? Again?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Didn't steal her, she came willing ;)

_Rachel Berry likes this_

**Finn Hudson: **You promised you wouldn't interfere this time! I told you to back off!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **I didn't 'interfere'. Dude, you cheated on her. I kinda of thank you for that, because it would've taken a while for us to get together. And I did back off. You cheated on her, and I helped her get over her. If you really loved her, you'd be happy that she's happy. She loves me, get the fuck over it.

**Finn Hudson: **If she loves you so much, why hasn't she changed her relationship status?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **I don't really know, but I don't give a shit. I know she's my girlfriend because she puts her lips on me, and not you.

_Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry, and Santana Lopez like this_

**Finn Hudson: **Dude, you're such a jackass! She was mine first! Bro code, dude, bro code!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Bro code? Really? You didn't follow the bro code very well. She was kinda mine first, douche. Sure, it was only for a week, but as long as it's over 3 days, it's a relationship.

**Rachel Berry: **Shut up, Finn. You're just mad that you can't have everything you want. You had me, and then you cheated on me. Get over it.

_Quinn Fabray likes this_

/

**Matt Rutherford: **I'm coming back to McKinley!

_Mike Chang, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, and Mercedes Jones like this_

**Mike Chang: **Finally! Dude, we've missed you!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **^^Agreed. And all three of us really need to catch up; you've missed out on a lot…

**Matt Rutherford: **Like you guys getting girlfriends? Who knew that would happen?

_Santana Lopez likes this_

**Mike Chang: **Harsh dude, very harsh.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Whatever, so why are you coming back?

**Matt Rutherford: **My mom's job transferred her back. Plus, I missed you guys!

**Finn Hudson: **Hey Matt, did you hear that me and Rachel are dating? :)

**Matt Rutherford: **I thought Rachel and Puck were dating

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **We are. Finn's just an ass

_Matt Rutherford likes this_

/

Yay! Matt's back in the story :)


	3. In Relationships, Hair, and Threats

News Feed

*This is a Klaine, Puckleberry, Fabrevans, and Brittana story. There will be Finn bashing. We're going to say that Mercedes and Sam did have a summer fling but then Sam moved and they broke up. Mercedes doesn't have her boyfriend, she never met him, and Sam didn't get in between them because he still has feelings for Quinn.

*So, you aren't allowed to make a heart sign because it'll only come out as a three so I decided to just put this *heart* when I want there to be a heart.  


**Rachel Berry: **Oh my man I love him so, he'll never know. Oh my life is just despair, but I don't care. When he takes me in his arms, the world is bright. Alright. What's the difference if I say, I'll go away. When I know I'll come back on my knees someday. For wherever my man is, I am his, forever more.

_Kurt Hummel and Noah 'Puck' Puckerman likes this_

**Kurt Hummel: **Your man is Puck, and he's your's forever more :)

_Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry, and Noah 'Puck' Puckerman like this_

**Santana Lopez: **If you love him so, why haven't you changed your relationship status?

_Kurt Hummel likes this_

**Mercedes Jones: **Girl, you know who your man is, and you know where he is. Now please change your relationship status before that changes

_Santana Lopez and Kurt Hummel like this_

**Rachel Berry: **You guys are relentless.

**Kurt Hummel: **You love us, and you love Puckerman. So. Change. Your. Relationship. Status.

_Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Santana Lopez, and Mercedes Jones like this_

/

**Rachel Berry **is now in a relationship with** Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**

_Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce and __**15 others**__ like this_

**Quinn Fabray: **FINALLY!

**Kurt Hummel: **You don't even know how happy I am right now! Yay! :)

**Blaine Anderson: **^^He's really happy. I'm with him now and he's literally jumping up and down. Anyways, I'm really happy for you, Rachel :)

**Mercedes Jones: **You better not hurt her, Puckerman, or there will be a mob after you!

_Rachel Berry likes this_

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Trust me, I won't hurt her. I'm not losing her again. I love her too much :)

_Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones, and Rachel Berry like this_

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **Who would've thought that Puck and Rachel actually ended up together? I mean, sure they dated for like a week a couple years ago, but who knew they'd be so in love?

_Mercedes Jones likes this_

**Brittany Pierce: **I knew :) Lord Tubbington told me, he's a fortune teller. Oh no! He told me not to tell anybody! You guys can keep a secret, right? :)

**Santana Lopez: **Sure, Britt. We can keep your fortune telling cat a secret

_Brittany Pierce likes this_

**Brittany Pierce: **Yay! Thanks! Now Lord Tubbington won't run away!

/

**Kurt Hummel – Mercedes Jones: **Now we need to get you a boyfriend!

_Rachel Berry likes this_

**Rachel Berry: **I agree! Do you like someone? Kurt and I could probably help you! :)

**Mercedes Jones: **Actually I do have my eye on someone…

_Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry like this_

**Kurt Hummel: **That's it, sleepover tonight, you me, Rachel.

_Mercedes Jones and Rachel Berry like this_

/

**Mercedes Jones: **Looks like I'm going over to Rachel's house for a sleepover. They want to know who I like, and knowing them, they'll probably get it out of me. Damn, why'd I tell them anything? :/ _with___**Kurt Hummel**___and _**Rachel Berry**

_Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, and Rachel Berry like this_

**Blaine Anderson: **You really shouldn't have told them anything

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **^^Agreed, they are the most relentless people I know.

**Rachel Berry: **What's that supposed to mean, Noah?

**Kurt Hummel: **Please don't get into a fight just yet. It hasn't even been 2 full days! Rachel I will hurt you if you ruin Puckleberry!

_Santana Lopez likes this_

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Relax, Rach. I love everything about you. Wouldn't change a thing, babe :)

_Quinn Fabray, Kurt Hummel, and Rachel Berry like this_

**Rachel Berry: **That's very sweet, Noah. Thank you :)

**Kurt Hummel: **Thank god! Anyway, yes, Mercedes, you have no way of getting out of this! Rachel and I will get you a boyfriend!

_Rachel Berry likes this_

/

**Kurt Hummel: **Mercedes just told us who she liked and I'm shocked I didn't see it sooner. I mean, I am her best friend. _With _**Mercedes Jones**_ and _**Rachel Berry**

_Mercedes Jones likes this_

**Rachel Berry: **I understand where she's coming from. But I never really thought about her liking him. But they would be cute together :)

_Mercedes Jones likes this_

**Mercedes Jones: **Thank you Rachel. But I just need to face the reality. He'll probably never like me back.

**Kurt Hummel: **Hey! Don't talk like that! I never thought Blaine would like me! And look how that turned out!

_Blaine Anderson and Rachel Berry like this_

**Rachel Berry: **And I never thought Noah would actually like me, and once again, look how that turned out!

_Noah 'Puck' Puckerman likes this_

**Mercedes Jones: **But you guys were friends with your boyfriends before they were your boyfriends.

**Rachel Berry: **Kurt and Blaine were like best friends, but Noah and myself…not so much…I'm pretty sure he was the one that started my slushie attacks.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **You know I'm sorry, Rach! I feel really bad about it!

_Rachel Berry likes this_

**Rachel Berry: **I know, I was just making a point :)

**Kurt Hummel: **Rachel's right. Blaine and I were best friends, but you don't have to be best friends with someone to get them to like you. You simply have to be friendly toward them. Look at Sam and Quinn. They weren't really friends, but they still got together!

_Quinn Fabray likes this_

**Mercedes Jones: **I guess you're right. But I still don't think he'll ever like me

**Matt Rutherford: **Hey, don't throw yourself a pity party! Think positive :P

_Mercedes Jones likes this_

**Mercedes Jones: **Thanks Matt :). But when you're someone like me, you just can't help it. All of your friends have boyfriends, and you have nobody

**Matt Rutherford: **Well, Cedes, if he doesn't like you back, he's crazy. You're awesome!

**Mercedes Jones: **This is why I like having you back :)

/

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman – Rachel Berry: **Just because you're my girlfriend now, doesn't mean I'm going to surrender to you in this poke war :P

_Rachel Berry likes this_

**Rachel Berry: **Well that sucks, because I wasn't planning on surrendering to you just because you're my boyfriend :)

**Kurt Hummel: **Stop being so damn cute!

/

**Mercedes Jones: **Well, **Matt**, you're officially welcomed back!

_Matt Rutherford, Kurt Hummel, Mike Chang and 6 others like this_

**Matt Rutherford:** Thanks Mercedes :P

/

**Quinn Fabray – Sam Evans: **I love you *heart*

_Sam Evans likes this_

**Sam Evans: **I love you more *heart*

**Quinn Fabray: **Oh, baby, that's not possible

_Sam Evans likes this_

**Santana Lopez: **I'm pretty sure I just got a cavity from all of your sweetness. Crap.

_Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel, and Quinn Fabray like this_

/

**Kurt Hummel – Blaine Anderson: **Please :)

**Blaine Anderson: **No.

**Kurt Hummel: **Why not?

**Blaine Anderson: **Because it looks bad

**Kurt Hummel: **No it doesn't! It looks hot ;)

**Santana Lopez: **What's this about?

**Kurt Hummel: **I want Blaine to take the gel out of his hair. I like his curly hair, he looks adorable

**Rachel Berry: **Didn't he have it ungelled at my party last year? I don't really remember I was way too drunk.

**Kurt Hummel: **I hated that party -_-. And yes, he did. I'm surprised you didn't notice. Oh, wait, you weren't really looking at his face, you were too busy sucking it off!

_Noah 'Puck' Puckerman likes this_

**Blaine Anderson: **That was over a year ago

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **I agree with Beyoncè, I didn't like it either

_Kurt Hummel likes this_

**Kurt Hummel: **^^^Thank you!

**Blaine Anderson: **Beyoncè?

**Rachel Berry: **You can't call him that, Noah. You did the dance too!

_Kurt Hummel likes this_

**Blaine Anderson: **Now I'm confused…

**Rachel Berry: **Kurt didn't tell you…?

**Kurt Hummel: **Nope, and it's gonna stay that way! He doesn't have to know! It was for like one game anyway.

**Rachel Berry: **You were still good at it.

**Kurt Hummel:** I was only good because of my music!

**Blaine Anderson:** Someone please tell me what's going on.

**Kurt Hummel: **I will, IF you don't gel your hair tomorrow

/

**Kurt Hummel **uploaded a **photo**

_Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez and __**8 others**__ like this_

**Blaine Anderson: **You would post it on Facebook. When did you even take this picture?

**Kurt Hummel: **I have my ways… and you should calm down. You look hot. I honestly like it better. You're handsome, but I like it natural, that way if I put my hands in your hair, they don't get all greasy.

_Rachel Berry likes this_

/

**Rachel Berry: Finn Hudson** better stop calling or I will hurt him…

_Noah Puck Puckerman, Kurt Hummel, and Santana Lopez like this_

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **You won't be the only one hurting him…

**Santana Lopez: **^^ Agreed

/

**Kurt Hummel – Finn Hudson: **I swear to God (and I'm not a religious person) that if you ruin Puckleberry, I will poison your food.

_Blaine Anderson, Rachel Berry, and Noah 'Puck' Puckerman like this_

**Finn Hudson: **Dude, you're supposed to be my brother…

**Kurt Hummel: **STEP brother, Finn. And you won't be any family to me if you ruin the best couple since Klaine.

_Blaine Anderson and Rachel Berry like this_

**Finn Hudson: **Klaine? What kind of name is that?

**Kurt Hummel: **Smh -_- this conversation is over. Just remember, I will end you if you end Puckleberry!

/

**Mercedes Jones: **Hate on me haters, now or later! Cause I'm gonna do me, are you mad, baby?

_Kurt Hummel, Matt Rutherford and Santana Lopez like this_

**Kurt Hummel: **Those were the days...when I didn't know Blaine and I was bullied every day. Miss those days! -_-

**Mercedes Jones: **Kurt Hummel, King of Sarcasm

_Rachel Berry likes this_

**Matt Rutherford: **That song was fun to perform though.

**Mercedes Jones: **^^ Agreed

/

**Private Messaging**

**Matt Rutherford: **Hey 'Cedes! :)

**Mercedes Jones: **Hey Matt :)

**Matt Rutherford: **What's going on?

**Mercedes Jones: **Thinking about the guy I like…what's going on with you?

**Matt Rutherford: **Talking to you :). Now who's this guy you like? ;)

**Mercedes Jones: **You'll never know… :P

**Matt Rutherford: **I thought you trusted me :(

**Mercedes Jones: **I do, Matt, I just…I don't know how to tell you…

**Matt Rutherford: **Why? Does this guy have a girlfriend or something?

**Mercedes Jones:** I'm actually not sure…

**Matt Rutherford: **So that rules out Puck, Mike, Sam, Kurt, and Blaine. Oh God, it's not Finn is it?

**Mercedes Jones: **OH HELL TO THE NO!

**Matt Rutherford: **Haha, that scared me for a minute! Wait, I know this guy right? Don't want to keep guessing if I don't know they dude.

**Mercedes Jones: **Yes you know him, and you want to keep guessing? You care that much?

**Matt Rutherford: **Course I do, you're my buddy! So, I know him and you don't know if he has a girlfriend….is he in Glee Club?

**Mercedes Jones:** …Yes…

**Matt Rutherford: **Okay, so it's not Sam, Mike, Puck, Kurt, Blaine, or Finn. Is it Artie?

**Mercedes Jones: **No, don't get me wrong, Artie's my boy, but I don't have romantic feelings for him.

**Matt Rutherford: **Okay, how about Joe or Rory?

**Mercedes Jones: **Nope…

**Matt Rutherford: **Oh my God! Is it Mr. Schue?

**Mercedes Jones: **What? No! Eww!

**Matt Rutherford: **The only guy left is me…

**Mercedes Jones: **I gtg! Kurt's calling me! And he'll want my full attention!

Mercedes is offline, but you can still send her a message.

**Matt Rutherford:** …Is it me…?

/

**Mercedes Jones: Kurt Hummel **better answer his damn phone!

_Kurt Hummel likes this_

**Kurt Hummel: **Calm down, gosh. Haven't seen you this riled up since the Tots Incident :P

_Mercedes Jones, Blaine Anderson and Rachel Berry like this_

/

**Mercedes Jones: **Fml -_-

**Rachel Berry: **What's going on?

**Kurt Hummel: **Don't ask, it's a loooong story!

**Rachel Berry:** How come Kurt gets to know?

/

**Matt Rutherford – Mercedes Jones: **Can we talk please?

**Mercedes Jones:** Nah, we have nothing to talk about

**Kurt Hummel: **'Cedes, he's giving you a chance to explain. Take it, or I'll explain this situation to him!

**Mercedes Jones: **Fine…

/

**Rachel Berry – Noah Puckerman: **Noah, you should come over…we need to talk

_Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:_

**Santana Lopez: **Wanky!

_Kurt Hummel likes this_

**Rachel Berry: **Kurt! Why would you like that?

**Kurt Hummel: **Come on, Rach, we all know she's not wrong. That's probably what you were gonna do.

**Rachel Berry: **Kurt Elizabeth Hummel! We weren't going to do that for your information! And if we were, I wouldn't invite him over through Facebook.

_Noah 'Puck' Puckerman likes this_

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Babe, I'll be over in 10, why do we need to talk?

**Rachel Berry: **You'll see…

**Santana Lopez:** Sounds like Puckerman is in trouble…

/

**Quinn Fabray – Rachel Berry: **I really need to talk to you…

**Rachel Berry: **Okay? What's going on?

**Quinn Fabray: **Message me. I don't want everyone knowing…

**Rachel Berry: **Okay

/

Private messaging:

**Rachel Berry: **What's up?

**Quinn Fabray: **Sam and Mercedes have been hanging around each other a lot

**Rachel Berry: **And…?

**Quinn Fabray: **I feel like he's cheating on me.

**Rachel Berry: **He would never!

**Quinn Fabray: **I said I would never cheat on him, but I still did. Rach…what if he doesn't really love me, and he's just trying to get me back for breaking his heart last year?

**Rachel Berry: **That's ridiculous! Sam wouldn't do that to you and neither would Mercedes! She knows how much you love him!

**Quinn Fabray: **That doesn't mean Sam loved me back, Rachel!

**Rachel Berry: **I'm going to prove that Sam's NOT cheating on you and then you'll see that he really does love you!

**Quinn Fabray: **Rach, think about it. Why wouldn't he cheat on me? I did the same thing to him! Cheated on him with my ex!

**Rachel Berry: **SAM LOVES YOU, Q! Plus, I know who Cedes likes and it's not Sam.

**Quinn Fabray: **I'm still not convinced…

**Rachel Berry: **You're wrong, Quinn and I'm gonna prove it to you.

**Quinn Fabray: **Have fun with that!

Quinn is now offline, but you can still send her a message

/


	4. Sound of Silence, Pranks, and Oil

News Feed

*This is a Klaine, Puckleberry, Fabrevans, and Brittana story. There will be Finn bashing. We're going to say that Mercedes and Sam did have a summer fling but then Sam moved and they broke up. Mercedes doesn't have her boyfriend, she never met him, and Sam didn't get in between them because he still has feelings for Quinn.

*So, you aren't allowed to make a heart sign because it'll only come out as a three so I decided to just put this *heart* when I want there to be a heart.

*SOOOOOO sorry that it's been so long since I last updated. I wanted to make this longer, but I just kept getting writer's block! But then once I got to a good part, I couldn't stop writing. :), once again I'm sorry for the wait.

**Rachel Berry **_went from being 'In a Relationship to 'Single'_

_Finn Hudson likes this_

**Kurt Hummel: **RACHEL BARBRA BERRY! WHAT THE HELL?

**Santana Lopez: **Okay, what the fuck happened to Puckleberry? Hasn't even been a week!

**Quinn Fabray: **Rachel, call me

**Mercedes Jones: **Did Puckerman do something to you? Cause I will cut him!

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **Rachel, if you need someone to talk to, just call me :)

**Blaine Anderson: **Please respond to one of us, Kurt is freaking out. I'm pretty sure he's going to start crying…

**Rachel Berry: **I do not wish to talk about it at this moment…

**Finn Hudson: **So, Rach, since you're obviously free tonight, would you like to go to Breadstix?

**Rachel Berry: **No. I am not that desperate.

_Santana Lopez likes this_

**Sam Evans: **Puck said he did nothing wrong, so I'm not sure if he's just saying that or if he actually means it.

**Rachel Berry: **It wasn't Noah…well it kind of was, but he didn't know at all

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Rach, what did I do that I didn't know?

**Rachel Berry: **Can we please not talk about this right now.

/

**Kurt Hummel – Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **What the hell did you do?

_Quinn Fabray likes this_

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **I honestly don't know!

**Kurt Hummel: **Bull shit

**Rachel Berry:** Kurt, leave Noah alone. He doesn't know what he did.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:** Then why the fuck did you break up with me?

**Rachel Berry: **You know why.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **That makes no sense!

/

**Mercedes Jones: **This week has not been good… First the guy I like find out I like him, then Puckleberry breaks up -_- not cool.

_Kurt Hummel, Matt Rutherford, and Rachel Berry like this_

/

**Sam Evans – Quinn Fabray: **Please answer your phone

**Quinn Fabray: **I don't want to.

**Sam Evans: **Please, Q, I really need to talk to you!

**Quinn Fabray: **Well, I'm not in the mood…

**Sam Evans: **Whatever you think, it's not true. Quinn, I love you.

**Quinn Fabray: **Please leave me alone, I need some time.

**Sam Evans: **Ok, but please call me when you can.

/

**Rachel Berry – Quinn Fabray: **I think we need a sleepover

_Quinn Fabray likes this_

**Quinn Fabray: **I completely agree.

**Rachel Berry: **My dads said you could come over here.

**Quinn Fabray: **K, I'll be over soon :)

/

**Quinn Fabray: **Who knew **Rachel Berry** had such a cruel mind? ;)

_Rachel Berry and Noah 'Puck' Puckerman like this_

**Kurt Hummel: **What'd she do? And why'd Puck like this status?

**Rachel Berry: **We might've broken up, but we've decided to remain friends

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Plus, I know how evil Rachel can be.

**Kurt Hummel: **Quinn! What did she do?

**Quinn Fabray: **You'll find out soon :P

/

**Blaine Anderson: **I agree with **Quinn**,** Rachel Berry** does have a cruel mind… ;)

_Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry like this_

**Kurt Hummel: **Why does Blaine get to know before I do?

**Rachel Berry: **Certain reasons

**Quinn Fabray: **Kurt, let it go, because I know who gets to know what, and you're going to be one of the last to know. Sorry :)

**Kurt Hummel: **Why am I last?

**Rachel Berry: **Because

**Kurt Hummel: **Not really an answer, Diva

**Rachel Berry: **It's more than what you've got :P

**Kurt Hummel: **Harsh, Berry, harsh

_Quinn Fabray likes this_

/

**Artie Abrams: **Sit down your rocking the boat! _with __**Rachel Berry and 3 others**_

_Kurt Hummel, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mercedes Jones, and __**5 others like this**_

**Rachel Berry: **We sucked

_Artie Abrams, Tina Cohen-Chang, and 2 others like this_

**Kurt Hummel: **^^Indeed we did. I dropped Tina during that performance. Sorry, Tina :)

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **It's fine! :)

**Mercedes Jones: **Does anyone remember what Rachel said after she got mad at us? Haha

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **Of course, we did. There's…

**Mercedes Jones:** Nothing…

**Kurt Hummel:** Ironic…

**Artie Abrams:** About…

**Rachel Berry: **Show Choir! And it's still true!

_Tina Cohen-Chang, Kurt Hummel, and Mercedes Jones like this_

**Kurt Hummel: **I still remember what I wore!

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **We could give you a simple date and you would be able to explain, in detail, your outfit.

**Mercedes Jones: **^^Very true.

/

**Will Schuester **_posted a __**video**_** :**

The Original 5's Auditions: _with __**Tina Cohen-Chang, Mercedes Jones, Artie Abrams **__and__** 2 others**_

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **Now that I look back on it, I could've done a better song…

**Kurt Hummel: **I rather liked my choice. Mr. Cellophane, Mr. Cellophane should have been my name! Mr. Cellophane!

**Rachel Berry: **I liked mine too

**Mercedes Jones: **I sounded good :)

**Artie Abrams: **My song choice was alright, but hey we all got in, didn't we?

**Rachel Berry: **If we didn't, Mr. Schue wouldn't have a Glee Club :P

/

**Matt Rutherford – Kurt Hummel: **Do you know why Cedes is ignoring me?

**Kurt Hummel: **She thinks it's because you're lying to her…

**Matt Rutherford: **Why would I lie about something like this?

**Kurt Hummel: **Don't ask me! She probably thinks that you just feel bad for her or something…

**Mercedes Jones:** Kurt is right.

**Matt Rutherford: **Mercedes! I'm not lying! I don't feel bad for you! I like you back, why don't you believe me?

**Mercedes Jones: **Why should I believe you…?

/

**Mercedes Jones **is now in a relationship.

_Matt Rutherford, Sam Evans, Rachel Berry and __**9 others**__ like this_

**Kurt Hummel: **Cedes! This is awesome! I'm so happy for you! Tell me what happened!

**Mercedes Jones: **He came to my house and started listing off everything he liked about me :)

**Kurt Hummel: **AWWWWW! :) If we get Rachel and Puck back together, the three divas of Glee Club will all have boyfriends

**Mercedes Jones: **:)

**Rachel Berry: **AHAHAHAHAHA!

_Quinn Fabray, Blaine Anderson, and Noah 'Puck' Puckerman like this_

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:**Rach and I are just friends now.

**Santana Lopez: **Did you notice that the three people who have all called Rachel 'cruel and evil' liked her comment?

_Kurt Hummel likes this_

**Kurt Hummel: **You have a point…Satan. I'll find out what's going on, and get back to you.

**Santana Lopez: **How are you going to find out?

**Kurt Hummel: **I have my ways…

/

Private Messaging:

**Kurt Hummel: **Blaine, honey, I have a question… :)

**Blaine Anderson: **Not gonna work Kurt, I'm not falling for it. You won't get this secret out of me.

**Kurt Hummel: **I wasn't going to ask you…I was just going to ask you if you wanted to come over, no one's here but lonely old me ;)

**Blaine Anderson: **Kurt, I know what you're doing.

**Kurt Hummel: **I just want to spend some time with my gorgeous boyfriend. Is that too much to ask? :(

**Blaine Anderson: **It is when all you want to ask is what Rachel told me…

**Kurt Hummel: **Blaine, honey, I love you.

**Blaine Anderson: **And I love you, but I'm not telling this secret. And don't you dare make me, or else Rachel will literally kill me! Do you want a dead boyfriend? Because if you do, I'll tell you.

**Kurt Hummel: **No, I don't want you to die. That would suck waaay too much… Then I wouldn't be able to do anything with my gorgeous boyfriend… :(

**Blaine Anderson: **And that wouldn't be fun, so don't pressure me into telling you. You'll probably find out by the end of the week anyway.

**Kurt Hummel: **Fine, but you're lucky I don't want you dead.

**Blaine Anderson: **If you did, I'd be long gone by now…

**Kurt Hummel: **True. I do have another question for you though…

**Blaine Anderson: **And what is that?

**Kurt Hummel: **Will you still come over? I wasn't kidding. I'm lonely and I miss my boyfriend.

**Blaine Anderson: **Be over in 10.

/

**Rachel Berry: **It's a quarter after 1, I'm all alone, and I need you now…

_Kurt Hummel, Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez and __**3 others **__like this._

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **AndI said I wouldn't call, but I'm a little drunk and I need you now…

_Rachel Berry likes this_

**Rachel Berry: **And I don't know how, I can do without…

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **I just need you now…

**Kurt Hummel: **I just need Puckleberry now…

_Santana Lopez, Blaine Anderson, and Quinn Fabray like this_

**Rachel Berry: **Get over it, Kurt

**Kurt Hummel: **For the record, Rach, you started by posting this song as your status.

**Rachel Berry: **It happens to be a good song

**Santana Lopez: **And one of the only songs you've sung with Puckerman.

_Kurt Hummel likes this_

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Guys leave her alone, and just accept the fact that Puckleberry is over.

_Rachel Berry likes this_

**Rachel Berry: **Thank you, Noah…

/

**Matt Rutherford** is now in a relationship with **Mercedes Jones**

_Mercedes Jones, Rachel Berry, Mike Chang, and __**8 others**__ like this._

**Sam Evans: **Congrats, guys!

**Rachel Berry: **Told you Cedes! Kurt and I should've bet that you two would end up together!

_Kurt Hummel likes this_

**Mercedes Jones: **I know Rachel, you told me…

**Rachel Berry: **Rachel Berry is always right!

**Kurt Hummel: **When it doesn't come to relationships…

**Rachel Berry:** Kurt let it go!

**Kurt Hummel: **Never!

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **I'm so happy for you, Cedes!

**Quinn Fabray: **Same here! You guys are super cute together!

**Mercedes Jones: **Thanks guys! And Quinn, I need to you to call me, I know what you think, but I can explain.

**Quinn Fabray: **K, I'll call you.

/

**Quinn Fabray – Sam Evans: **Can you call me please…I need to apologize.

**Sam Evans: **I'll call you, but you don't need to apologize. I get why you were upset.

**Quinn Fabray: **No, Sam, I really owe you an apology

**Sam Evans: **No you don't.

**Quinn Fabray: **Just call me and we'll settle this 'argument' over the phone.

**Sam Evans: **K, I'm calling you now.

/

**Kurt Hummel: **Had the best movie day with **Blaine Anderson** *heart*

_Blaine Anderson, Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones, and __**3 others **__like this._

**Mercedes Jones: **Aww...white boys! You guys are adorable!

**Rachel Berry: **^^Agreed, sorry I sort of stole him from you for a couple days :)

**Kurt Hummel: **I thought we all agreed to not talk about Rachel Berry's Train Wreck Extravaganza again…

_Quinn Fabray, Blaine Anderson, Santana Lopez, and __**10 others**__ like this_

**Rachel Berry: **Right sorry…

**Kurt Hummel: **Sometimes I wish I wasn't the designated driver…but then I remember what happened last time I drank…

_Mercedes Jones and Tina Cohen-Chang like this_

**Mercedes Jones: **Hahahaha Bambi! Hahahahaha

_Tina Cohen-Chang likes this_

**Kurt Hummel: **Shut it, Mercedes! You two swore we'd also never talk about that again!

**Blaine Anderson: **Wait…what's going on…? Kurt?

**Kurt Hummel: **Not telling…

**Rachel Berry: **I also want to know what's going on!

**Kurt Hummel: **Okay Rachel, I'll tell you…

**Rachel Berry: **Really?

**Kurt Hummel: **If you tell me what you're hiding from me.

_Santana Lopez likes this_

**Rachel Berry: **…Fine. Come over in ten minutes. I think you'd take it better person…

_Blaine Anderson, Mercedes Jones, and __**2 others **__like this._

**Kurt Hummel: **Okay, see you in 10.

/

**Kurt Hummel: **is pissed off.

_Mercedes Jones, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, and Blaine Anderson like this_

**Kurt Hummel: **You three have no right to like this! You knew all along! -_-

**Blaine Anderson: **Oh come on, Kurt, it's not our faults! We didn't even ask to know. Rachel just told us all one by one!

_Quinn Fabray, Mercedes Jones, and Rachel Berry like this_

**Mercedes Jones: **I would've told you, but I really didn't want to die…

_Rachel Berry and Matt Rutherford like this_

**Kurt Hummel**: I honestly didn't know you knew, so you should've kept your mouth shut.

**Mercedes Jones: **Damn…

/

**Santana Lopez – Kurt Hummel: **What the hell is going on? Is Puckleberry on?

_Brittany Pierce likes this_

**Kurt Hummel: **Puckleberry was never off.

**Santana Lopez: **WHAT?

**Kurt Hummel: **They 'broke up' to teach us a 'lesson' about meddling and all that crap.

/

**Santana Lopez: **is also pissed off.

_Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman and __**4 others**__ like this_

**Rachel Berry: **:)

**Santana Lopez: **You better shut it and explain Berry, or else I will ends you.

**Rachel Berry: **Noah and I decided that we play a prank on you. You guys did get us together, yes, but it wasn't in the right way, so we decided to teach you a lesson :)

_Noah 'Puck' Puckerman likes this_

**Kurt Hummel: **The only good thing about this prank is the fact that it's a prank. If I wasn't so damn happy that Puckleberry is still happening, I would kill you, Rachel Berry.

**Rachel Berry: **If you killed me, then Puckleberry would sort of be over…

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **You better not kill her, Beyoncè, or else I'll kill your little boy toy!

_Kurt Hummel likes this_

**Blaine Anderson: **Kurt! Why the hell would you like that?

**Kurt Hummel: **Because you are my boy toy ;)

_Rachel Berry and Blaine Anderson like this_

**Santana Lopez: **Wanky :)

/

**Finn Hudson – Rachel Berry: **So…it was all a prank…? :(

**Rachel Berry: **Yes.

**Finn Hudson: **:(

**Rachel Berry: **Get over yourself.

_Noah 'Puck' Puckerman likes this._

/

**Rachel Berry: **BAHAHAHAHA! Kurt just told me what happened the last time he drank! Funniest. Thing. Ever.

_Tina Cohen-Chang and Mercedes Jones like this_

**Kurt Hummel: **Delete this now.

**Rachel Berry: **Hahahahaha. No.

**Kurt Hummel: **Delete. This. Now.

**Rachel Berry: **Not a chance, Hummel.

**Kurt Hummel: **I will hurt you, Berry.

**Blaine Anderson:** Kurt, why can't you just tell me?

**Rachel Berry:** Yeah, Kurt, why can't you just tell him? ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Because it's embarrassing!

**Rachel Berry:** So?

**Kurt Hummel: **I could always tell Puck what I made you wear for Finn…

This post no longer exists.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman – Rachel Berry: **What did Beyoncè make you wear for Finnocence? That's right I saw the comment.

_Kurt Hummel likes this_

**Rachel Berry: **Same old, same old. Animal sweater and a skirt.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Bull shit, he wouldn't continue to make you wear those, he hated them

_Kurt Hummel likes this_

**Finn Hudson: **She wore this cat suit thingy, like the one that chick wore in that crappy musical Oil or whatever. She looked like a sad clown hooker.

**Kurt Hummel: ***facepalm* Grease, Finn, the movie is called Grease, Finn.

_Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry, and Blaine Anderson like this_

**Finn Hudson: **Whatever, I was close, all musicals are crap, including that 'Sound of Silence' one you watch every Sunday!

**Kurt Hummel: **You better take that back now or I will hurt you! The Sound of Music is a classic!

_Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones, and Blaine Anderson like this_

**Rachel Berry: **I can't believe I dated someone who doesn't even know the title of one of the best movies ever…

_Noah 'Puck' Puckerman likes this_

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Luckily for you, your current boyfriend knows the title and actually seen the movie.

**Rachel Berry: **You've seen the 'Sound of Music'?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:** Did you forget that I live with two women? It's my mom's favorite movie so she got Abby into it, and now they both prance around the house singing…I may or may not have been known to also sing…

_Rachel Berry likes this_

**Rachel Berry: **So not only have you seen it, but you sing it too…

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Maybe…but I only watch it for the action parts!

**Rachel Berry: **Sureeee :)

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Shut it, Berry!

**Rachel Berry: **Say, Noah, how about you come over to my house and we watch the Sound of Music together…but not really watch it ;)

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Be over soon ;)

**Santana Lopez: **Wanky ;)

_Kurt Hummel likes this_

**Rachel Berry: **But Noah, there is one tiny catch…

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **What's that?

**Rachel Berry: **You have to sing it with me :)

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **…Worth it! Be there soon ;)

**Kurt Hummel: **Hopefully Rachel's dads aren't home because I'm thinking that there will be a lot more sounds than just music over at her house…

_Santana Lopez, Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray, and __**6 others**__ like this_

So was that too long, too short, or just right? Please review and tell me if you want them longer or shorter or the same length. Thanks! Also, you can give me some ideas, because I'm kind of running low :)


End file.
